creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Bighead
Sight can always be very elusive. It can trick the mind into believing that something is somewhere when it is somewhere else, or when it doesn't even exist. It can provide unnatural illusions and hallucinations to weird out the beholder. But I can tell you right now, this isn't the case. I'm not insane, I'm not dreaming, my mind is not fucked, this is real. I swear to you, it's real. I can't stress how much this has ached me. I can't think straight. That..thing. It follows me everywhere. It's in the trees, the bushes, the beds, the dressers, the TVs, the fields, the chairs, the minds, the eyes, EVERYWHERE. I don't know how to go about it. Well, I'm starting to ramble about knowledge unknown. Let me introduce myself. My name is Ryder. I live in Arizona. A very secluded part. Large house, lots of fields, we have farm animals. I've never been the farming type of kid. I was born in Seattle, raised until 5 then abandoned by my mother. My father raised me and my brother with care. Taught us new things that my mother hadn't known. We had very good internet, we were a technological family. We knew the ups and downs of everything. I am now 17, my brother 15. Nobody else knows about this. Nobody. A few weeks ago, I was out late, checking on all of the animals. A flashlight in hand, my pajamas on, I was just about ready for bed. A breath just..flew around my entire body. Just a giant air wave. It didn't feel like it came from the sky, but from an actual living organism. It knew I was there. It had watched me for quite some time. I would catch it in a glimpse. But never enough to draw conclusions. As I felt that breath, I made a complete 360 turn, inspecting everything around me, and when I saw nothing, I fled to the house. I buried myself under the covers, and as I gasp for air, I feel a finger rush from my lower back to my neck. And with the softest, most melodic voice I have ever heard in my life, it whispers "Our secret is kept dear, for I was never here," and it is gone. I snap to reality. I'm outside. I'm in the same spot I was before. What the hell just happened? Without thought, I take a 360 turn, inspecting everywhere. I spot something. I stop my turn and look closer. I see the back of someone. I check it out, and I bring my eyes upon the head. It's abnormal. Its size is much larger than my own. My vision becomes much clearer and I see. The creature. With a flashlight in hand, my pajamas on, just about ready for bed. It turns its head towards me without moving its body. With its mouth it slowly mouths the words while the sounds are right in my eardrums as if there are two of them whispering right next to me. "I've always been right here." Category:Beings